It's a doggie dog world
by rosebud171
Summary: A young girl who's a pit bull dog named Tyra and a girl from the Middle East who's a coyote named Faheema, meet The Kids Next Door and don't know what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys in this fanfic a young girl who's a pit bull dog named Tyra and a girl from the Middle East named Faheema who is a coyote wolf meet The Kids Next Door and don't know what to expect. Here's there bio's before we start the story.

Numbuh 11

Real name: Tyra Williams

Age: 10

Birthday: 6/25/92

Zodiac sign: cancer

Race: African American

Birth place: Barrow, Alaska

Hair color: jet black with blonde streaks

Eye color: blue

Family: Don (dad) & Mariah (mom)

Likes: Madonna, Rihanna, her electric guitar, Rainbow Monkeys, & candy

Dislikes: being treated like a baby, cyber bullying (because she's been cyber bullied), dog food, & being called the B word.

Weapon: ray gun

Personality: cool & nice

Fear: heights

Theme: Beautiful-Christina Aguilera

Tyra's a pit bull dog or puppy but she's not a killer pit bull, she's a sweet heart and she's a Titanic, Britannic, and Greek mythology geek. You ask Tyra anything about any of those she'll answer them right away. Tyra's Russian decent because her dad has a Russian accent. Before she changed schools to where Sector V goes to. Tyra went to another school and was part of a sector called Sector D.O.G.

It stands for Dog Operatives General leaders, just like with Numbuh's 7, 8, and 17 her sector was destroyed by Father. It was flooded and she was the only the one that survived. Tyra changed schools to because she was getting cyber bullied it started on her 10th birthday and someone on online wanted to be her friend.

It turned the person didn't care about her at all, it was all pretend. Tyra was crushed and on the first day of school everyone made fun of her, called her the B word (that's another word for a dog) & the older kids beat her up one time. Tyra couldn't take this anymore and she tried to hang herself but luckily her mother found in time and took her straight to the hospital, she was in there for a few days.

Her parents couldn't stand seeing their little puppy getting bullied anymore so Numbuh 11 changed schools. We all know Cree was Numbuh 11 but since she's a traitor and no longer wants anything to do with them anymore. Tyra's the new Numbuh 11. Her sector has had an encounter with Nerd Zombies, Spank Happy Vampires, Citizombies, Grandfather and Father.


	2. Chapter 2

Numbuh 18

Real name: Faheema Kohistani

Age: 10

Birthday: 2/29/92

Zodiac sign: Pisces

Race: Arabic

Birth place: Kabul, Afghanistan

Hair color: purple

Eye color: blue/brown

Family: Naomi (mom) & Amir (dad)

Likes: Arabic food, Hindi music, chocolate, sweets, roses & fairy tales

Dislikes: abuse, sexist comments about females, snakes, having to hide her hair & child abuse

Weapon: cross bows

Personality: kind & can speak her mind

Fear: killer whales

Theme: Rise-Eric Kupper remix

Numbuh 18 comes from the Middle East and is a coyote but she isn't a big bad wolf she's a sweetie. She's also Muslim, where she's from Faheema has to hide her hair and everything else. Her father beat her until she was black and blue, so her and her mother left her father and came to America.

She was accepted by the Kids Next Door when she was fighting Robin Food and she's also encountered Grandma Stuffum at lunch in her school. Faheema's cross bows aren't very sharp and they don't kill people! The worst it can do is give you a scratch. Faheema can also read vibes and tell if it's good or bad, she feels it when the back of her neck vibrates. That tells her what the vibe is.

The cause of her hair turning purple was by a paint can that spilled paint all over her head, Numbuh 18's hair was originally black.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the story, I hope you enjoy.

Late August 03

Here we see a African American pit bull girl with an orange backpack walking into Gallagher Elementary School, nervous than ever. Her name is Tyra Williams and her clothes were a turquoise tank top with pink and magenta butterfly designs on it, short sleeve olive green cardigan, short blue Capri jeans, brown moccasin shoes and she has two big blonde streaks on both sides of her hair.

Tyra's blue eyes traveled the school hallway, wondering where her class is. "Okay now where is"? She asked herself but got cut off by someone. "Ouch"! Tyra said on the ground. "Oh my I'm so sorry, I really am please don't hurt me"! The girl said begging for mercy. "Hey chill girl, I'm not gonna hurt you". Tyra said. "You're not"? She asked timidly. "No I won't even think of it". Tyra said. "I'm Tyra, what's yours"? She asked. "Faheema". She said back. Faheema wore an all-black burka that covers her hair and brown leather zipped up sandals. She carried a green back pack and an Abercrombie and Fitch bag full of clothes.

"That's a pretty dress you're wearing". Tyra said. "It's not a dress". Faheema said. "What is it"? She asked. "It's called a burka girls in my country wear it to hide their hair or there face but not their eyes". Faheema said. "What country is that"? Tyra asked. "Afghanistan". She said back. "Isn't that in the Middle East"? Tyra asked. "Yep". Faheema said. "I'm Muslim and in my culture, I'm a girl and I wear this. Where I'm from boys are very mean and don't respect girls. Most of us get hurt or worse". Faheema said showing Tyra her coyote tail, it had burse on it. Tyra gasped in terror. "What happened"? Tyra asked shocked.

"My father beat me hard". She said sad. "Why"? Tyra asked shocked. "Because I got a D- on my school work". She said sad. Tyra putted her hand on her shoulder and said. "Hey it's gonna be okay, things will get better you'll see. Also I heard you got accepted by the Kids Next Door how cool is that"? She asked trying to cheer her up. "That is pretty cool, I guess". Faheema said. "My code Numbuh is 18". She said.

"That's cool". She said but got cut off. "Girls go to class"! A teacher yelled. "Sorry geez". Tyra said annoyed. The girls head off to class. "Hello there you must be Tyra Williams and Faheema Koh-Koh, I'm sorry dear how do you pronounce your last name"? Ms. Thompson asked. "It's Kohistani, is that okay"? She asked. "Of course, now you can find your seats". Ms. Thompson said. "Class we have two new students this is Tyra Williams and Faheema Kohistani". Ms. Thompson said.

"Hi". Tyra said shyly. Faheema just waved hello to the class. "Class we're gonna take a math test, do the best you can. If you don't know a question just skip it and then go back to it later". She said. Everyone began the test and a half an hour later everyone turned it in. Faheema's math test wasn't in English it was in Arabic. Numbuh 18's not use to English words, she only writes in Arabic. "Ms. Kohistani"? Ms. Thompson asked. "Yes"? She asked. "I'm sorry I don't understand, do you write in English"? Ms. Thompson asked. "I don't know how to write in English". Numbuh 18 said. "Okay I'll let this go this time". Ms. Thompson said.

Faheema went to the bathroom to change. She changed into a yellow _Toki Doki_ shirt with sunglasses on it and the short sleeves were white with black poka dots, jeans, socks, black mary janes, a cross necklace, small heart earrings, and her hair was in 2 messy pigtails. Numbuh 18 looked in the mirror she's not use to having her hair fly or wearing American clothes, Numbuh 18 looked like a normal American kid. She didn't look like herself. "I like showing my hair". Numbuh 18 said looking at herself in the mirror.

Numbuh 18 headed to her next class and sat in her seat. Everyone looked at her as if she had paint splattered allover her clothes. Later it was finally time to go home then all a sudden there was a loud crash coming from the playground. It was The Common Cold! He was firing his snot bums at anyone he saw. Tyra heard this and wanted to check it out. "Hey is that The Common Cold? And what's he doing at the playground"? Tyra asked herself. Tyra got a closer look but slipped and fell making The Common Cold notice her.

"Oh no". Tyra said now exposed. "Well, well *achoo!* it seems like I found a lost puppy". He said shirking. "Get away booger freak"! Tyra barked almost like a real pit bull bark. "Well someone's a little feisty *achoo!*". He said firing his snot bums at her but she dodged them. "Missed me is that the best you can do bro"?! Tyra asked mockingly. "Grrrr! I'll make sure you never get better"! He yelled firing his snot bum. By luck she missed it by an inch from her shoes and tail.

Tyra pulled out her ray gun and fired a perfect shot at him. The laser was bright green and her gun was silver and red, it's like the type of ray gun you'd see in a space sci-fi flick. "Bulls eye"! Tyra shouted in joy. Then The Common Cold fired his snot bum at Numbuh 2 but Tyra pushed him out of the way. "Look out"! Tyra shouted pushing him out of the way. Numbuh 2 and Tyra both missed it which was very impressive. Tyra shot her laser gun at The Common Cold and the bright green laser shot him far away.

"Cursssseeeessss"! He yelled. "You okay. Are you hurt"? Tyra asked Numbuh 2. "No I'm fine, thanks for saving me uh…"? Numbuh 2 said but didn't know what her name was. "Tyra, my names Tyra". She said. "Nice to meet you Tyra, I'm Hoagie but my friends call me Numbuh 2". He said. Tyra snickered knowing what the word Numbuh 2 meant. "It's not that kind of Numbuh 2. It's my code Numbuh". Hoagie said. "Oh". Tyra said.

"Hey I'm meeting my friends in the tree house to meet a new member. Do you wanna come with me"? Numbuh 2 asked. "Sure that sounds fun". She said. Tyra and Hoagie headed down to the tree house and she was amazed at the huge tree. "Wow". She said amazed. "Pretty cool huh"? He asked. "I have a tree house in my backyard. But it's nothing like this". Tyra said. "Follow me up here". Numbuh 2 said walking upstairs. Tyra started to get a little nervous because there going up so high, she's scared of heights.

One time when she was 4 her family visited the Empire State in New York City for New Year's Eve and she nearly had a heart attack for being up so high. "You okay"? He asked the nervous pit bull girl. "I'm just nervous that's all". She said chattering. "You cold"? He asked again. "No I just don't like heights that's all. In disaster movies I've seen where huge buildings fall". She said scared. "Well don't worry this tree's tough and it can never fall". Hoagie said. "Thanks". Tyra said feeling somewhat better.

They got up to the tree house and she was amazed at everything here. "Wait here I'll be back in a minute". Hoagie said leaving. "K". Tyra said sitting down on the couch. Meanwhile Faheema was waiting to meet Sector V. "Hello you must be Numbuh 18". Numbuh 1 said arriving with his teammates. "Hi but my real names". She but got cut off. "Faheema Kohistani". Nigel said grinning. Numbuh 18 was shocked and thought he was a wizard or something. "Don't worry he did that to me and Yoon-Hee". Numbuh 7 said. "Are you a wizard"? Faheema asked Numbuh 1. "No I just found that out". Numbuh 1 said. "I have a question um..Numbuh 1 right"? She asked. "Yes what is it"? He asked. "Are you and her boyfriend and girlfriend"? Faheema asked grinning. Everyone in Sector V cracked up laughing at that question.

Numbuh 7 and 1 both blushed bright red and answered. "No she's not my girlfriend, I already have one". Numbuh 1 said blushing red. "Yeah were just friends. Why did you ask that"? Hailey asked. "Just a romantic vide I picked up, I can read vides. I can tell when my back neck vibrates". Numbuh 18 said. "No were just friends". Numbuh 1 said still blushing. "Bummer you guys would've made a cute and really hot couple". Faheema purred. Everyone laughed even harder. Hailey blushed so hard her tail tingled and Nigel's face was so red with embarrassment his face was redder then his turtle neck.

"Enough"! Numbuh 1 said to his team. "Oooh she got you Numbuh 1". Numbuh 5 said half laughing. "Alright let's get to headquarters". He said going back to the tree house with his team. Tyra was still waiting for Numbuh 2 to come back. The team landed in the tree house and Numbuh 1 saw Tyra and thought she was an intruder. "Intruder"! Numbuh 1 said running toward to her. "Wait! I'm not intrud". She said but cut off by Numbuh 1 grabbing her and pulled his weapon out.

"Don't move or I'll shoot your brains". He sneered at her. "Numbuh 1 stop! She's my guest"! Numbuh 2 said stopping Nigel. Numbuh 1 let go of her and dropped his weapon. "Who are you"? He asked in a snobby tone. "Tyra your friend Hoagie invited me it's nice to meet you". She said smiling sweetly. "She wasn't doing anything wrong". Hoagie said. "Very well she can stay but I'm keeping an eye on her". He said sharply which was very surprising. "Thanks". She said. "Don't get too comfortable Tonya". He sneered. "Uh it's Tyra". She said. "Whatever". Numbuh 1 mumbled.

Later Numbuh 1 was working and Tyra happen to walk by and check things out. "Hey". She said. "What do you want"? He asked annoyed. "Wanted to see what you were doing". She said. "Well I'm working does that interest you"? He asked sharply. "Do you what the movie _Men in black_ is"? She asked. "What"? He asked. "You know it's a movie with _Will Smith_ and it's about fighting aliens and wearing black suits". Tyra said but once again got cut off. "I know what _Men in black_ is"! He barked.

"Sorry. But The Kids Next Door seems like a secret agent thing you know"? Tyra asked. "Well it's not don't you know anything"? He asked sharply. "I was just". Tyra said but for the billionth time got cut off. "What curious? Ooh I'm Tyra and I'm wondering what The Kids Next Door is". Numbuh 1 said in a girly voice and blinked his eyes mockingly like a girl's. "Give me a break". Numbuh 1 said. "What is your problem boy"? Tyra asked slightly hurt. "None of your business". Numbuh 1 said. Tyra walked toward the living room and sat on the couch were Numbuh's 7, 3 and 5 were. "Hey there"! Numbuh 3 said happy. "Hi". Tyra mumbled. "What's wrong girl"? Numbuh 5 asked. "Your friend's been kind of a jerk to me". Tyra said sad. "Don't worry maybe he's just cranky, I'm sure he'll warm up to you". Hailey said. "Yeah he can be a little bossy but he's really nice". Numbuh 5 said.

"Numbuh 1's not so bad once you get to know him". Kuki said. "I guess". Tyra said. All of a sudden the code L62 alarm went off. "Attention Kids Next Door we have a mission everyone on the Cool Bus now"! Numbuh 1 yelled. "You're not coming Tyra you're staying here. You'd probably screw it up". Numbuh 1 said meanly. "Maybe she can help us". Faheema said. "I can help y'all". Tyra said. "The answer is no and you will never be a Kids Next Door operative". He said coldly. "Numbuh 1". Numbuh 7 said. "Have you seen _American Idol_"? Tyra asked slightly mad. "I've heard of it". He said. "There's a judge named _Simon_ _Cowell_ and he's the mean judge that hurt's the singers feeling and that's exactly what you are right now. A _Simon Cowell_". Tyra said. Everyone was silent for a full minute until Nigel said. "Listen here you little puppy, you think you can bust into our tree house and act like a nosy pest. Then you will never ever be worth of this organization ever"! He yelled.

Everyone was surprised at Numbuh 1's outburst it was like he kicked a poor sweet puppy hard. Tyra had that sad puppy dog eyes and she had that sad dog noise. "Dude Not cool"! Numbuh 7 said shocked. "Get on the bus"! He barked at Hailey which was extremely surprising. Everyone got on the bus and took off leaving Tyra alone she sat down on the steps and held her legs together. Tyra hid her head in her arms that were folded together.

End of chapter 1 sorry if I made Numbuh 1 sound mean but he'll get toward Tyra later in the story. Oh more thing please don't think Numbuh 1's being racist because he isn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyra was crying until a message came from the small TV. "Calling Numbuh 1 this is Numbuh 65.3 with an emergency message". He said. "What the"? Tyra asked whipping her tears away. "Hey who are you and where's Numbuh 1"? Numbuh 65.3 asked. "He and his team went on a mission and I'm Tyra by the way". She said. "Hey are you alright"? Numbuh 65.3 asked. "Just a little upset. What's the emergency message though"? Tyra asked. "It's for Kids Next Door operatives only sorry". Numbuh 65.3 said.

"Oh but I was a part of Sector D.O.G., if that's anything for ya". Tyra said. "Well I guess that could do alright here's the message. Their mission is going to the Delightful Children". Numbuh 65.3 said. "Okay how's that bad"? Tyra asked. "The Delightful Children have a deadly trap set up for them". Numbuh 65.3 said. "What's the trap"? She asked. "It's a super vegetable ray that turns anything sweet and delicious into gross vegetables". Numbuh 65.3 said grossed out. "Well don't worry I'll stop those Delightful creeps". Tyra said brave. "That's a negative someone with guts of steel will have to stop that trap". Numbuh 65.3 said.

"Hey I've encountered Father how hard can it be"? Tyra asked. "Okay are you positive you want to do this? No offense but your just a girl". Numbuh 65.3 said. "I maybe a pit bull puppy girl but I'm not afraid". Tyra said brave. "Alright here's the location of the Delightful Children Mansion and here's the mission specks". He said then the mission specks printed out. Tyra took them and put them deep in her pocket. "Good luck um…Tyra right"? He asked. "Yes don't worry. I'll make those stupid Delight's eat their own veggies". Tyra said brave.

Then the screen went dark and Tyra picked up her ray gun and said to herself. "I don't care what Numbuh 1 said, I'm helping if that's the last thing I do". Tyra said heading out to the location. Later with The Kids Next Door, they were all tied up by The Delightful Children and were beaten. "This could've gone way better in plan". Numbuh 1 said tied up. The Delightful Children brought out a large weapon that was a large laser. "What's that"! Numbuh 1 barked. "This KN losers this is a vegetable laser that turns your childish sweets into vegetables". They said.

"You monsters"! Numbuh 5 yelled. "How dare you turn sweets into vegetables"! Numbuh 7 screamed. Meanwhile Tyra found The Delightful Children's mansion and wondered how to get in because the door was locked. "Okay how am I gonna do this"? Tyra asked. She found some rope on the ground which was very random. "That could work". She said. Tyra made a big circle with the rope like a cowboy would do, when getting cattle. Tyra threw the rope on the chimney and it was a perfect shot. Tyra tied the rope around her stomach and strapped her ray gun to herself.

"Okay here goes nothing. Okay Tyra relax girl you're on a rescue mission don't be scared now, you can do this, you can do this". She said to herself scared. Tyra looked up at the chimney and it was really high. "I, 2, 3 climb like the wind"! She told herself. Tyra climbed up the mansion as if she was _Spider Man_ climbing up a big building. "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down". Tyra kept saying to herself. Tyra slipped but she's okay the rope held her in place. "Ah! Okay it's okay, I'm okay. Get a hold of yourself girl you can do this your saving lives here. You're _Spider Man_ or Spider girl for this matter, your saving your family and friends from _The Green Goblin_ or _The Joker_. Wait that's _Batman's _villain, anyway your strong, brave and powerful and nothing can stop you". Tyra said to herself.

Tyra kept climbing and climbing until she reached the roof where the chimney is. "Almost there, almost got it. Yes! Made it, that wasn't so hard. Hey the view from here's really nice". She said then remembered she had a mission to attend to. The only way in was threw the chimney and she had slide down it. "Okay if I can climb up a freakishly high mansion I can slide down a chimney. Ready go". Tyra said then jumped into the chimney and slid down it once she was in she covered in black dust.

"Oh great *cough*". Tyra said. The maid came by Tyra quickly jumped into a closet. Luckily the maid didn't see her. "That was too close". Tyra said in the closet. Tyra looked around thinking of a plan. "Okay what to do, what to do, what's a sistah to do"? Tyra asked thinking. Tyra then found something very familiar to her. "Hey is this? No way"! Tyra said happy. What she found was a suit from the movie _Tron. _It was a full body suit it was bright shining white and it had little bright blue lights glowing. The only thing it didn't have was the hat that went with it. Tyra was fine with that.

"This could also work I don't wanna go in black coal dust". Tyra said grabbing the suit. Tyra had seen Tron a million times and is a huge fan of it. At her old school people would call her Tron Tyra. (This was before Tron Legacy, Tron came out in 1982). Tyra decided to clean herself off from the sliding the chimney, she cleaned herself from head to toe and cleaned her tail to. Tyra stripped out of her clothes and changed into the cute Tron suit. Then she found makeup and decided to put it on.

Her makeup was blue and white glitter cream eye shadow, neon blue gel eyeliner, mascara, and silver glittery lipstick. Her big blonde highlights were bright neon blue. Her eyelashes were so long and curled it felt like spider lashes. After her electronic makeover she grabbed her ray gun and a white grid disc with blue lights, she found and went out to find Sector V. Tyra hardly recognized herself. Meanwhile with Sector V they tried to escape but it was no use. Numbuh 18 on the other hand came very close to escaping but was caught by The Delightful Children. "Let us go"! Faheema screamed while kicking and screaming. "Don't think so". They said.

"Leave her alone"! Jenna screamed. "She didn't do anything to you"! Hailey yelled. "Your little purple haired coyote friend will be a permitted part of our The Delightful collection forever"! They laughed evilly. "Leave them alone"! A familiar voice barked. "Whose there show yourself"! They called out. Tyra stepped out of the shadows. Tyra looked like a robot with a dog tail. "Well it must be Halloween already. Don't you look adorable". They said teasingly. "Tyra"? Faheema asked. "Yeah it's me girl". Tyra said. "Ooh you look so pretty, I like the bright pretty lights. Very futuristic". Numbuh 3 said.

"It's nice but neon isn't your color". Numbuh 2 said. "Aw thanks I'm glad you like it". Tyra said sweetly. "Enough! What is the meaning of this"?! The Delightful Children asked. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you, now if you don't mind I'd like to take these guys home now". Tyra said. The Delightful Children just laughed and said. "What makes you think we'll just let them go"? They asked mockingly. "I'm warning you freaks let them go". Tyra growled. "Or else what"? They asked. "Or else I'll do this"! Tyra yelled shooting her laser gun at them. The bright green blast flew the Delightful Children up into the wall. Sector V laughed at her shooting.

"I warned ya". Tyra said spinning her ray gun around her fingers and blew on the top part of it, like a cowboy would do. "So you wanna play do ya puppy? Well let's play then". They said. The Delightful Children got a stick and threw it like an owner playing fetch with his or her dog. Tyra just gave them the 'are you freaking kidding me' look. "Really? Just because I'm a dog doesn't mean I fetch stick or anything else you throw at me". Tyra said. "Oh no dear we weren't play fetch". They said. "Okay then what we're you playing"? She asked. "This"! They said as the room went dark. Tyra's Tron suit and her streaks shined so bright and glowed. Her blue streaks glowed in the dark. "My eyes! Too much neon"! Numbuh 4 said. "Sucks for you Delightful freaks because Tron suits shine in the dark. So ha"! Tyra said.

Tyra's the brightest thing that's in the dark she shined like a nightlight or a neon star in space. "So you're a fan of Tron eh? Well let's see if you can play Tron and save your stupid friends"! They said. Just then it wasn't dark anymore bright lights lit up. It was just like in Tron. "You have to get through this Tron maze and save them or they'll be delightfulize! So hurry". They said evilly. Tyra was let alone in the techno, bright maze scared and tried to find a way. "Okay, okay calm down it's gonna be alright". Tyra said then she heard them scream. Tyra ran toward it. "I can follow the sound of their voices". Tyra said. "Help us"! Faheema screamed. Tyra ran toward it again but found out that Tron wall was an optical illusion. "What the? Hey it's just an optical illusion maybe I can-ah". Tyra said bumping into the wall.

She was in a box. "Okay maybe I can break this box with the grid disc". Tyra said. "High ya"! Tyra yelled ripping the wall. Tyra ripped through the walls with her grid disc until she found them. She found them in the living room where it was dark to. "Tyra"! They shouted happily. "Don't worry I'll get you guys out of here". Tyra said going to untie them but Delightful Children stepped in. "You've fight well little girl we're impressed". The Delightful Children said. "Hey I played your game now let them go"! She barked.

"Make us". They said mockingly. Tyra shot her ray gun and grid disc at the vegetable ray and the shot untied the team. "Yes"! Tyra shouted in joy. Then Tyra started to feel faint. "What's wrong? Feel sleepily"? The Delightful Children asked evilly. "What did you do"? Tyra asked feeling tired. "The maze put you in a state of confusion and depression". They said evilly. "I'll stop you f-f-reaks even i-i-i-if I'm weak". Tyra said then fell down and tried to get up but can't. "Nighty night puppy dog". Delightful Children said evilly. Tyra blacked out and fell into a deep sleep.

Tyra then found herself in a change. "Where am I"? Tyra asked scared. "Let me out! I wanna go home"! She barked. Then a man wearing a doctors vest stepped out. "Well looks like we have a wild dog that needs to be put down". He said evilly. "Leave me alone"! Tyra said scared. "You be a good little doggie and this won't hurt a bit". He said evilly. It turns out the man in the doctors vest was Numbuh 1. He had an evil smirk on his face. "Numbuh 1"? Tyra asked scared. Numbuh 1 grabbed her arm and put the needle right through arm. Tyra woke up screaming bloody murder. "AAHHHH! NO DON'T PLEASE"! Tyra screamed then she had tears run down her face. Hailey and Faheema ran to her side, they were ordered to watch after her.

"Are you okay"?! Hailey asked worried. "Are you hurt"? Faheema asked scared. "No I just had a nightmare". Tyra said crying. Hailey walked over to Tyra and hugged her. "Sssh it's okay your safe now". Hailey said comforting her. "Where am I"? Tyra asked. "Back in the tree house". Faheema said. "How long was I out"? Tyra asked looking at the clock it read 8:01 pm. "6 hours me and Numbuh 7 were ordered to watch over you". Faheema said. "Do you wanna tell us what your dream was about"? Hailey asked. "I was in a change and I couldn't get out. Then a man with a doctor's coat came out and it was actually Numbuh 1 and he stuck a needle through my arm and then I woke up. It was scary". Tyra said. "Well don't worry it was all a bad dream there's nothing to worry about". Numbuh 18 said. "Sorry Nigel was so mean to you". Hailey said to Tyra. "Who's Nigel"? She asked. "Oh that's Numbuh 1's real name, Nigel Uno". Numbuh 7 said. "Oh I see". Tyra said. Numbuh 1 listened to all of this and came in saying. "How's she doing"? Nigel asked. "I'm fine". Tyra said getting up from her cot. "Where are you going"? Hailey asked. "Out because I'm not wanted here and I don't wanna be in a place where I'm not wanted". Tyra said going outside even though its dark out. She still had her Tron suit and her futuristic makeup on, which was amazing.

Numbuh 1 went outside where she was and felt really bad about yelling at her. "Hey". He said to her. "Hey". Tyra mumbled not looking at him. "Have you come to yell at me some more? Because whatever I did I'm sorry okay". Tyra said. "Tyra I". Numbuh 1 said but got cut off. "What's your problem with me anyway? Ever since I came here you've given me nothing but crap". Tyra said a little furious. "Honesty I was kinda threatened and I was kinda jealous". Numbuh 1 said. "Jealous of what"? She asked. "You were just so pure and sweet and I just thought of someone that was just like you". Numbuh 1 said.

"Who"? Tyra asked. "Her name's Cree Lincoln and she's Numbuh 5's older sister and a trader to the Kids Next Door. She's part of the Teen Ninja's". Numbuh 1 said. "Sounds like a freak". Tyra said. Numbuh 1 chuckled at that remark. "I'm sorry Tyra. The way how I treated and acted toward you, you didn't deserve that". Numbuh 1 said. "I uh". Tyra said but got cut off. "Just hear me out okay? When I yelled at you saying how you'll never be a Kids Next Door operative, I was stupid and it was really wrong and you really didn't deserve that". He said truthfully.

"Are we cool"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Yeah we're cool". Tyra said smiling. "Give me a hug". Numbuh 1 said hugging her and then his eyes started to hurt because of her suit and her streaks. "Ah my eyes"! Numbuh 1 said. "Sorry". Tyra said giggling. "Come back inside I need to tell you something". Numbuh 1 said. Tyra walked back inside where everyone was standing. Numbuh 1 said to her.

"Okay I admit I it. I was really wrong and very stupid to yell at you but you saved us all with your Tron light show thing and in gratitude". Numbuh 1 said but got cut off by Numbuh 5. "Um Numbuh 1 can I cut in"? She asked. "Oh yeah sure". He said. "Look Tyra is it"? Numbuh 5 asked. "Um hm". She nodded. "You remind me some much of my sister, Cree. But since she's no longer part of The Kids Next Door and a trador, were giving her code Numbuh to you Tyra". Numbuh 5 said. "You're the new Numbuh 11". Numbuh 5 said.

"Wow thank you so, so, so much"! Tyra said happy as ever. "You're very, very, very welcome". Numbuh 5 said. "As a new member of the Kids Next Door here's your first order". Numbuh 1 said. "What is it chief"? Numbuh 11 asked. "Please wash off your robot Tron makeup and please change into your regular clothes. No offense it's like I'm looking at a night bright with makeup". Numbuh 1 said. "No offense". Numbuh 1 said. "It's cool". Tyra said. Tyra changed into her regular clothes and washed off her makeup. She thought 'I'm glad I found real friends'. She thought happily. "Numbuh 7"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes"? Hailey asked. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me"? Numbuh 1 asked. "I forgive you and are you cool with Tyra"? Hailey asked. "Yes I am I apologized to her". Numbuh 1 said. "Well good I don't want the leader of Sector V being a bully to a new member". Numbuh 7 said. "I won't think of it, especially toward not you Hailey". Numbuh 1 said in a smooth voice. Numbuh 7 smiled and blushed pretty pink.

THE END did you like it? This was actually kind of a fun chapter to write. I think I got crazy with the Tron scene. Please review and see you later :D


End file.
